


Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp II

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Mafia!World [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Groping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una breve estampa en el pasado de Ian Somerhalder y Christian Kane, donde este ultimo ya demostraba su profundo interés por Somerhalder, pero este no se creía ni una sola palabra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp II

  
  
  
  
— Siempre he dicho que no eres bueno como agente del gobierno.  
  
Es así como Christian Kane le saluda esa mañana fría, tiene un abrigo de cachemir que se le cierne a los pectorales obscenamente, jodido hijo de puta, sería mejor para todos si no tuviera tan buen sentido de la moda. Es lo más atractivo que han visto sus ojos en un buen tiempo. La verdad es, que su encuentro con Kane esa mañana es pura casualidad, el simplemente va a comprar un periódico mientras está vigilando a una de sus marcas.  
  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó levantando la vista del periódico que sostenía en sus manos para luego envolverlo lo justo para colocarlo debajo de su brazo y empezar a caminar seguido de un sonriente Kane. — Y no soy agente del gobierno.  
  
— Con ese culito de estrella porno lo dudo, nunca he conocido a uno tan sensual como tú. — la voraz sexualidad que puja de la boca de Kane lo deja algo desestabilizado.  
  
— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ser un agente del gobierno? — Su voz suena irónica, mientras camina en las inmediaciones del edificio donde se encuentra su objetivo de esa tarde. — ¿Acaso te has acostado con muchos?  
  
— La verdad, sí. Me gusta tener sexo con los sujetos que luego voy a degollar, lo hace más excitante.  
  
La respuesta le asquea totalmente, le hace sentir sucio por dentro cuando se gira hacia Kane para fulminarlo con la mirada. Están debajo de unos árboles, lo que permite a Ian que pueda quitarse los lentes que llevaba, sus ojos azules recorren cada facción del rostro ajeno, buscando algo que ni siquiera sabe que es.  
  
— Eres un demente.  
  
— ¿Lo soy? — Christian sonríe, claro que parece un maníaco, totalmente desquiciado. — Creo que ambos lo somos... creo que ambos estamos un poco dañados para esto.  
  
— Lo sé... sé que estoy dañado. — responde con tranquilidad, esas fueron unas de las últimas palabras que Paul le había dicho la noche que terminaron. Aun lo recuerda, había una enorme luna en el cielo, una temperatura cálida y las hojas de los árboles inundaban el suelo del parque en donde estaban, era un ambiente tan hermoso para decir adiós, que se quedó grabado en su cabeza. — Pero ¿Y tú?  
  
— ¿Yo que? — cuestiono, tomándole de la mano para tirar de él. — Pretende que hablamos, tu marca acaba de salir.  
  
— ¿Sabes que tan dañado estas? — Preguntó en voz baja, siguiendo la conversación pero tratando de no voltear apresuradamente hacia donde su objetivo estaba saliendo. — ¿Cómo sabes quién es...?  
  
— Se mucho de ti, sexy. Y sigues a la misma persona que debo cortarle el cuello... — siseo, besándole la frente con algo parecido al cariño. — Sabes, la única forma de conocer a alguien es investigándolo... y yo se muchas cosas sobre ti.  
  
— ¿En serio? ¿Qué interés puede tener la familia Auditore en él, si a simple vista es solo un estafador más? — su voz se va haciendo más pequeña conforme sintió a Kane acercarse y besar su frente, se siente cómodo y es algo que le cuesta admitir. — Espera ¿Me has investigado?  
  
— ¿A tu sexy trasero? Claro, ¿Quién no? Incluso tu simple estafador debe saber algo de ti. — Christian le besa en la comisura de los labios, peligrosamente cerca y le gustaría que se acercara más.  
  
— Supongo que sí sabe algo, debe saber que lo vigilo hace dos días. — señala, dejando que las manos de Christian rodeen su cintura, para atraerle más hacia su cuerpo — ¿Qué sabes sobre mí? ¿Mi sabor de helado favorito?  
  
— Fresa artificial, con sirope de arce y a veces fruta. — los labios de Christian le besan tras su oreja, teniéndole sumamente apretujado. — ¿Te funciona?  
  
Ian no puede evitar reír claramente, no esperaba una respuesta tan concretamente y le divierte, pero sobre todo le encanta saber que alguien sabe con tanto detalle algo insignificante de su vida.  
  
— Si me funciona, ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?  
  
— Azul, te gusta verte al espejo porque tus ojos son de ese bello color. Te gusta el mar, pero prefieres el cielo, porque te hace sentir como en un sueño.  
  
— ¿Cómo puedes saber algo así... tan personal, solo con investigación?  
  
— Me gustas, amargado. — hace un camino de besos hasta la base de su cuello. — Por eso conozco tanto de ti.  
  
— Idiota — el insulto sale de sus labios con cariño mientras deja que su cuerpo se apoye en el de Kane — Me gustas también, pero esto... nosotros, es una locura.  
  
— Está moviéndose está viendo tu sexy trasero... ¿Pero quién no querría verlo? es un culito redondo. — siseo de nuevo, bajando sus manos para tomarle de los glúteos con lujuria. — Sabes, nosotros nunca podríamos funcionar.  
  
— Christian — se quejó, pero tiene las mejillas rojas por la atrevida caricia y aparentemente bajo la atenta atención de él objetivo de ambos... además sabe el segundo exacto en que Kane nota el arma que tiene escondida porque gruñe en su oído haciendo que su cuerpo se estremezca, su gabardina azul oscuro encargándose de ocultarla perfectamente, parece ser que le excita que sea un maniático que trabaja armado— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Soy demasiado para ti?  
  
— No me dejarías salir de la cama. Tendría que tenerte todo el día atado para follarte.  
  
— Estas soñando, Christian. — Le dice mientras sonríe un poco, quizás porque la idea no le suena precisamente mala. — ¿Dónde está?  
  
— Oh, eres tan malvado. — nadie diría que ese asesino seria adorable, pero Ian no se dejaba engañar del todo, no después de lo que habían hablado.  
  
— ¿Aun está ahí? — repite Ian, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su acompañante, que tiene los ojos más hermosos que ha visto desde hace mucho y sin saber porque ese pensamiento rebota una y otra vez en su cabeza durante los cortos segundos que espera una respuesta.  
  
— No, ya se ha ido. — réplica y aprisiona aún más a Ian entre sus brazos, para evitar que este haga algún intento de escapar. — Un beso y lo dejare vivir un día más.  
  
— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que viva?— la sonrisa burlona y cínica de aquel periodista le encanta, tiene que admitirlo al menos para él — Mientras lo matas puede hacerme con la información que necesito.  
  
— Te dije que éramos iguales.  
  
Porque es Christian Kane y nadie más, le sujeta con fuerza de la nuca, inmovilizándole con su enorme mano para usarle como quiera, Ian no puede hacer más que boquear de sorpresa para luego recibir la apasionada boca del asesino en la suya. Es un movimiento sucio que le toma desprevenido y le hace enfadarse por el alto y sensual gemido que deja ir.  
  
Son movimientos rápidos en el que el asesino succiona su lengua, dejándole solo la oportunidad de rendirse, de quedarse sumido a sus caricias, a sus manos amansando su culo en plena calle.  
  
— Maldición. — murmuro cuando se separaron. — Eres un posesivo, Kane.  
  
— No tienes idea de cuánto. — le replicó antes de soltarle y comenzar a caminar despacio hacía donde su marca se había marchado, si a Somerhalder no le molestaba la violencia tanto como debería hacerlo, ¿Quién era el para quejarse? Además, puede que tuviera la oportunidad de darle un susto y así alejarlo del peligro de saber demasiado sobre los Auditores.  
  
Ian comenzó a caminar a su lado, sus lentes había regresado a sus ojos mientras suspiraba un poco.  
  
— ¿Por qué le tienen en la mira? ¿Puedo saberlo?  
  
— Nos quitó dinero, era antes uno de nuestros fiadores, pero ha decidido irse a uno de los otros bandos, Jensen quiere que lo degollé, dice que es malo para el negocio. — explicó Kane, doblando fluidamente hacia un callejón.  
  
— Pues parece que la familia Auditore no se anda por las ramas cuando alguien les traiciona ¿No? — ni siquiera es realmente una pregunta, es más una afirmación lo que hace mientras sigue a Kane.  
  
— Claro que no, somos honorables. Nos gusta confiar en nuestra gente y si ellos rompen con eso...  
  
— ¿Es solo una disposición de la familia...o tú también aprecias la lealtad?  
  
— Yo también, es parte de quien soy y de lo que creo. — murmuro, deteniéndose mientras intentaba escuchar más allá del ruido de la ciudad.  
  
Ian se detuvo con él, mirándole de cerca mientras este se concentraba en hacer un barreo rápido en la cuadra en que estaban.  
  
— Creo que soy un idiota, porque eso me gusta, ¿Sabes por donde esta?  
  
— Eso creo. — Christian se giró a verlo con una ceja alzada. — No voy a estar atento a tu cuello.  
  
— No entrare contigo, seré sigiloso buscare lo que necesito y me iré. — aseguró encogiéndose de hombros. — Además nadie pide que estés atento de mi.  
  
— Hablo en serio, Ian, si te disparan te quedaras en el suelo desangrándote y no moveré un dedo para ayudarte. — lo dice mortalmente serio, sujetando a Somerhalder del antebrazo.  
  
— Lo sé. — contestó, soltándose del agarre ajeno con fuerza. — Te repito, no entrare contigo...iré a mi ritmo y si veo que la situación me supera me iré...


End file.
